Link to Trouble
by Mistlan
Summary: Hyrule Goddesses turn Sora and a disgruntled artist into a couple of fur balls before crash landing them in the Ordona province. Will the Hylians want to kill them or keep them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone, I know I haven't submitted much and it's been forever since I updated. I'll be frank. I've been reading fan fictions. The stories here are really good and quite addicting. Currently, I've also been playing Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess for the game cube, as well. Awesome game. I felt like a slacker lately. I've also been experimenting, writing and never posted something yet. I decided to post something now. Tell me if it's any good. Tell me if it's any bad. This is my first Zelda fic and of course it's another opportunity to put my favorite OC through the ringer. It's written to be humorous and the one reason Sora gets to star in this fic is well, just the fact he tends to pick a fight with everything.**

**

* * *

Link to Trouble**

**In which reality takes a nose dive**

_

* * *

'The impossible has just happened!'_ my conscience gasped,_ 'Oh the horror!'_

Murray Monody, my business partner and best friend, just introduced Sora, and I mean the crazy sheltered will-bicker-with-a-dog Sora to the most addictive thing on the planet; video games. Murray's cousin brought the Nintendo Wii for New Year's Day. Murray brought Sora. Despite all the yelling and cheers Sora still couldn't figure out what he was doing wrong when he tried to hook up the wrist holder to the Nun Chucks and proceeded to chew on it.

"How do I play this thing?" Sora demanded, he flailed his arm and stomped his foot. The video game character in the Zelda game, Link or whatever, did the exact same thing except Link tripped over his own two feet. Link fell on his butt.

"Nah Sora look at the video game character," Murray instructed joyfully, I have to admit, seeing Sora stand for at least two minutes to watch Murray's childish lesson in the art of sword swinging was really amusing. "Than you flip this part like this and move like that for the Shield attack and do this and this for SPIN ATTACK!"

"Yatta!" Sora cheered, Murray scurried out of the way to the chuckling of many ongoing party lookers. "That monster is as good as slain!"

Sora wiggled his behind like a kitty spotting a dangly. He rammed the controls into its position shouting incoherent nonsense words. Link drew his blade jumping high in the sky. Link's sword catching a glint of light. He spun in a circle . . . And straight into a lava pit.

"Yay! So did I win? Did I win?" Sora yelled in triumph despite "Link's" screaming, than a thought occurred to him as he looked at the screen, "I wasn't supposed to kill the green guy? Was I?"

"Oh man," Murray gasped, "You just ran yourself off a cliff!"

"Iie I thought I was supposed to kill a monster, he looked just like Sesshomaru with those pointy ears and pretty face." Sora yowled, another thing I forgot to tell him, the manga Inuyasha is not a dictionary for demons. "If I hadn't done what I did than the world of Zelda would be in trouble."

"Nuh-uh!" Murray argued back, "The kingdom of Hyrule would be screwed over by Ganondorf, Sora. Get your lore right?"

"Isn't Ganon-dork a goddess?" Sora piped up. Images of a big burly man wearing a Greek goddess toga left me choking on my coffee.

"Eh-nnnt Wrong!" Murray piped up, "Hey Clarity do you think Ganondorf would've looked good in a toga?"

That's when I decided to stop the conversation before things got buggly.

"Look Murray why don't you ask your cousin, I'm taking Sora out for fresh air." I abruptly stammered, Murray shrugged and wished me luck. Sora just stomped his sandaled feet into the floor.

"I'm not going," Sora childishly hissed.

"Not going where?" I asked, honestly, Sora suddenly looked so much like Naruto when he huffed and plonked himself to the floor but then logic kicks in. This Sora not Naruto. This is the kid that actually picked a fight with my bathroom mirror before I turned the lights on.

"Sora, you can't just go fighting everything!" I snapped, "That's not the way the world works!"

"What about you!" Sora shouted back, anger icing his narrow brown eyes. That black bob of hair bounced with his sudden movement. Sora's energy, and reaction time, nearly tripled since Naruto removed that demon chakra from his system. That's really all I know so far. "You preach about all this experience you have yet do you even act wise? NO! You are actually the most foolish little woman I've ever met! I've met stupid little dogs wiser than-"

SPLASH

The whole party went to a stand still. Some random punch drinker dropping a glass was the only sound in the room. Sora eyes widened at the cold coffee dripping off his chin, down his neck and my little outburst was proving no more effective. I was at least wise enough to remove the controllers and softly toss them to Murray before I lit into the young monk.

"Foolish are the wise and wise are the fools you big badgering brat," I seethed, fists shaking I stood up my full height to look as menacing as possible, I'm a head shorter than Lady Tsunade but tall enough to look a brat in the face, "Before you remove the plank from my eye, how about removing the ten by-"

"Clarity Oy Oy Clarity Sora," Murray shouted, waving his arms in a panic.

"Murray can't you see we're having a polite conversation-" I started but didn't have time to finish.

"You guys need to get out of there now!" Murray quipped but too late.

The room glowed an oppressive golden glow. A three tiered triangle formation encircled by a ring of a fire blinded our eyes with its insipid light. If we knew now what we didn't then we would've known we were standing in the tri-force. Two feet in the triangle for wisdom. Sora's sandal in the power symbol and my other foot half-in and half-out of the symbol for courage. What makes this important event so petty? Well the reason also made the argument quite stupid.

"You called?" spoke someone with a felicitous grin. Three girls sat on a couch eating popcorn and giggling. One of them her orange ponytail bobbing with her uproarious loud chuckles. Her blue haired friend beside her opted for mouth covered giggles, hip length hair waving like a placid lake. Yet the green haired girl on the floor was laughing so hard her hair almost fell out of its bun. Heck I don't think the woman could even breath.

"You're right Nayru they really do look cute as animals," the red head told the blue head. Oh man something told me these beings are eithier all powerful or bipolar.

"You! What are you three staring at!" yelled a badger pointing his heavily bandaged paw though it scared me half to death hearing Sora's mouth barking out of that gaping maw.

"I think they're staring," I gasped, using a couple golden forelegs to clutch my throat, "And Dane when did my voice become so high pitched! I'm only a tenor not a soprano! Ah-woof!" I fell over apparently unlike Badger-brat, I couldn't balance on two hind legs.

Sora was busy focusing on his outstretched furry paw. His narrow brown eyes suddenly white with shock. Good grief he didn't call Tsunade an old hag again but that's exactly what his face looked like. He marveled at his paw in horrid fascination. He willed his mind to bend it. The paw bended . . .

. . . And he screamed bloody mother.

"Hey you," I barked at the girl's lauging, "Yes I'm howling at you! You're eithier omnipotent or bipolar but what the hell did you do to my friend!"

Sora rolled around wrestling with his new nightmare; mangled badger paw. His screams slowly taking on the quality of a warbling beaver.

"We gave you what you asked for." Nayru simply responded.

"Sora danced the "I-got-summoned-by-goddesses-because-I-can't-score-worth-a-darn" dance . . ." remarked the redhead, and if I had opposable thumbs at the moment I'd hit myself with a stick. The psycho-girls had name tags on their togas, namely Nayru, the redhead Din, and their green haired buddy Farore. Each with the name tags further embellished with and I quote . . .

**Hello my name is Din and I'm the Fire Goddess of Power**

**Hello my name is Nayru and I'm the Water Goddess of Wisdom**

**Hello my name is Farore and I'm the Wind Goddess of Courage**

. . . And on a funnier note each label responded with **I judge good and evil but I personally don't care.**

"Whoa-whoa-whoa you're saying Sora wiggling his rumpus before sacrificing some video game dude to a virtual lava pit actually summoned us here in front of three psycho-bipolar-chicks?" I asked.

"What the heck!" Sora screeched he only heard half the conversation, "I do not. Wiggle. My. Behind. I'm actually very graceful about it!"

"We usually appear as whatever our summoners feel most comfortable with," Farore sighed answering my unanswered question of what the hell was up with them name tags, "Personally I think it's because of your sick sense of humor."

"_My _sick sense of humor?" I yelled.

"Her sick sense of . . ." Sora growled

"Oh come off it," Din scoffed, "Both of you have a sick sense of humor that's why we appear to you this way."

"That's great and my next New Year's Resolution is to never watch I Love Lucy on Blu-ray ever again." I rebutted since these woman were obviously crazy.

"Are you going to finish that popcorn." Sora asked, everyone turned to look awkwardly at Sora who padded his way over to us. "What? It's not like we've been given anything special unless being turned into fur balls counts as anything."

"Actually it means everything . . ."Din started.

"The score we're talking about isn't a game or an argument," Nayru quipped.

"Or any other scoring you're thinking about." Farore giggled, only the goddess of courage had the courage to be a madman scares me to death.

"You're true form only lies in another's eyes." Nayru recited grabbing the popcorn bowl and foisting it our way. Our argument was playing off the bowl's reflection like a black and white film.

" _. . . Stupid Little Dog . . ." Mini-Sora yelled_

"_. . . Big Badgering Brat . . ." Mini-me yelled back_

Ick; the horrendously creepy scene made us both pretty guilty to reach into that popcorn bowl but reach in we did. I exchanged looks with Sora, noticing the odd stripe was more silver than white. I know this wasn't what we we're supposed to be thinking but maybe the Bipolar chicks were right? Maybe we did have a sick sense of humor.

What we didn't have was the foreboding sense to notice Din and Farore pushing us head first into a popcorn bowl. A long drop out of the sky. A lot of screaming followed by the rush of upcoming grassland. It wasn't the fall that nearly killed us, it was the abrupt upcoming land that did the crunching.

Meanwhile some dude named Link, yes _the _prophesized hero folks or actually horseriding Goat herder was riding his mare Epona when a couple blurs crash landed with a crunch. Goats went running for shelter out the corral gates. His co-worker some tall kind of dopey looking tan guy in a tunic with some kind of belt, you know cross between Mediterranean and medival garb except made for European climate, was having a coronary. He grabbed the cattle prod and poked me in the cheek. I was too dazed to notice anything else.

"Heeeeeyyyy Liiiiiiinnnk!" The guy yelled my vision was swimming all I noticed was a kid no older than 18 maybe between my and Sora's age regarding the mess with a pitch fork and wide dusty blue eyes; wheat gold hair was a contrasting touch, "Is it actually alive?"

Sora jumps up, full human self, turns out Psycho-goddesses can be forgiving and glares at a goat whiling snarling, "I don't know what you are but be prepared for the Kamiya I give you!"

WHACK

WHUMP

Apparently this Link doesn't like having his goats threatened either. Poor Sora looked to be bleeding. I barely lifted my head to look given the fact my mind was foggy. Link was still brandishing said pitchfork. I lurched forward onto my knees only to fall winded.

"Hey don't you move," the guy shouted. Really I don't know why but the shouts were making my ear drums ache.

"Fado they could be dangerous!" Link said, his voice deep richly fused with an overprotective nature reserved for small children.

"But Link, look!" Fado exclaimed, he held me up slightly, my broken body was actually bleeding in places I forgot to look, "She's human, she's definitely not a monster."

"How can you tell?"

"I go with what I know," Fado proudly spoke, as Link in a panic dove from Epona's back, "Humans bleed and I know our little sky fallers really need to see a doctor."

"Oh man as if mystery creatures aren't enough," Link worried voice on the edge of panic, "Illiya's going to really scold me for sure. I just hit a kid with a pitchfork."

**Author's Note: I don't own Naruto or the Legend of Zelda. The setting I'm using is Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Please pardon the typos and grammar.**

**Summary: Hyrule Goddesses turn Sora and a disgruntled artist into a couple of fur balls before crash landing them in the Ordona province. Will the Hylians want to kill them or keep them?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two chapters in one night. I had real great fun writing about the kids in this picture and Link in his own surprising way pushes buttons. He's hard to peg down but pretty fun to watch in action. I hope I'm being accurate in their portrayals.**

**

* * *

Link to Trouble**

**In which reality takes a nose dive**

* * *

I blacked out for a while. The next time my senses came to I could hear a fire crackling. I stretched but kept my eyes shut and made my whole body fall limp. I didn't know exactly where Sora and I were but that heated discussion inside the room seemed important. My waking up would've been a bit of a bad side.

"You're saying a couple mangled up humans fell from the sky?" this one pretty little lady lit into Link and Fado something fierce, forest green eyes, short golden hair, did this place win the lottery at Blondes is Us or what? "That's a load of nonsense!

"B-b-but it's the truth Illiya!" Fado stammered, he flailed his arms wildly to get a good understanding but Link was the exact opposite, hands behind his back suddenly standing erect, sure he looked young, acted mature beyond his years one moment and then went boyish under Illiya's glare the next, "They looked all half formed you know like those chimeras from Remus's fairytales. All mangled up with freaky appendages, really gross and after a while they turned into that!"

Fado pointed my direction where both of us were laid on a couple futons. Man just imagining what we looked like before turning back into our normal selves must've been freaky. I resisted the sudden urge to check to see if I had Chihuahua ears or some kind of hanyou getup. Though according to whatever nerve endings were screaming in pain; I had all the proper human appendages.

"Did someone get the license plate on that pasture," Sora whined, "I think I've been hit with a pitchfork."

Illia pushed Fado aside as she barreled over to check Sora's injuries.

"Are you hurt? Are you okay? Did you reopen any wounds? Or-" Illiya began.

Sora slapped her hands away with his hidden hand shouting, "Get off me woman! You're overbearing!"

The calm before the storm and my heart ricocheted off my ribs. I grabbed Sora and rolled out of the way of an oncoming hand. The dude attached to it was pretty well built for a sumo ring. Expansive walrus face with a button nose and deep frown pursing his lips to his jaw line. My ribs were heaving but that didn't matter. I could feel the killing intent come off him in waves. He trudged over in long lean strides. This was it, we were gonna die.

Just before the river stix called, Sumo-dude leaned over, chanko nabe breath permeated every word as he said, "I'd be much more appreciative if you did not insult my daughter."

"Daddy!" Illia yelled, "don't scare people half to just crashed landed from the sky. Who knows what they've hurt."

I pawed around my torso to find a chest wound sprain a leak. Yup, falling from the sky had to have broken something. I don't know what. Sora scrambled backwards. His head bonked my nose. I went to yelling but Sora sat on my face.

"Sora, Sora . . . Oomph off!" I muffled out, his boney backside muzzled my yap and squished my nose.

Sora squeezed something. That happened to be my chest thank you! Sora looked down, stared at his hand. His jaw dropped in horror.

"This is not my blessed day!" Sora squeaked and the little brat fainted on top of me.

**(Two hours couple bandages and laundry day later)**

Sora wakes up asking, "Where am I?"

He pretty much slept through my whole explanation. I had to do give him the short version.

"Okay Sora this is Ordon Village in the Ordona province and home of the Ordon Goat . . . That's the piece of cow-sized livestock you butted heads with . . . And this place may or may not be the kingdom of-"

"Hyrule," Link rebutted quietly, fishing rod in hand and fish on the line.

"Yes what he said," I finished stating, "We're in Hyrule Sora."

Sora whirled around looking at the scenery like a wild animal. I didn't know what Sora's_ problem was_. Ordon village actually turned out to be a really nice place. Waterwheel by the river, lots of greenery, a few houses, a pink roofed general store, and about four or five kids running around. It was the postage stamp hamlet with all the country charm of pumpkin pie. The kind of place young families actually _want_ to move to. Sora went zipping straight to the general store like someone lit a bomb flower in his pants.

"Who put a bee in his bonnet?" Illiya innocently asked, and yes I do mean innocent since no one actually knew us personally enough to have a panic attack.

"Sora?" I called after him, "YO SORA! . . . Oh dag-nabbit, Illiya did you remove by accident or on purpose something personal on Sora's person?"

"Well I was going to get Sora's hand bandaged up but the wounds on it were already healed years ago so I left his hand as is," Illiya shrugged, basket of crops in one arm. "WAIT CLARITY!"

"No-time-gotta-zip-bye!" I shouted. I ran past Sora. Sora just went to talk to the heavy-set woman that gave her cat milk.

"Do you have any gauze for sale?" Sora breathed.

"Why yes I-" the woman began.

"Thank you!" Sora yelped and ran out with the package.

The woman impatiently tapped her foot. Sora skulked back in five minutes later like a shame faced little kid. He laid a handful of rupees on the counter. He bowed low enough to kiss the floor. Then he ran. Several of the kids went out to gawk at Sora running atop the water. They looked tongue tied then jumped up and down with joy.

"That's so coooool!" Yelled a hotshot kid, I was guessing Talon, "That's so cool! Hey Link! Link! Why can't you do that!"

" . . . ah . . ." Link started and suddenly dove underwater to swim away.

"Yeah, sure," Talon's much shorter baby faced brother Malon snorted, "Like we all want to be like Ninja Monks and pick fights with goats."

"That's just so dreamy!" gushed Beth, her saucy eyes becoming starry eyed.

One kid, blonde hair, heart shaped face, with these almost pleading heart wrenching baby blues was actually hiding out behind a tree somewhere. In a few years he could probably wrench someone's heart. Right now he looked to be the only kid who saw what was going on. Hey, I'm no goddess, I'm just the coffee loving insane little artist. I strode forward while the other kids crowded the little peer. The little heart wrencher looked startled when I bent down to his level.

"Hey there," I greeted keeping my voice low and soft,

" . . . Huh . . . Hi," the heart wrencher squeaked and buried his face in the crook of his arm. His actions were _so_ cute!

"I'm Clarity Cratchet, Did you see a guy with bobbed black hair, narrow brown eyes and a monk suit swing by?" I asked sweetly and almost put in a pretty please the kid was such a little cutie. Then again, if I baby the guy and he might just faint from shock.

The heart wrencher buried his face into the tree and pointed left, straight to the lake.

"Arigatou, grazie, gracias and all that jazz," I answered bowing my hands into my finger tips before leaving, "Thank you very much."

I ran Sora's way.

"I'm Colin!" the heart wrencher cried.

I tripped and fell on my arse.

"Come again?" I asked.

"I'm Colin, you'll come back and play some time," Colin asked his bow mouth in a little pout and his baby blues looking from beneath thick blonde brows, "Won't you?"

"Oh sure, sure, kid in fact it's a pinky promise," I stated, holding out my pinky man it was so easy to get caught up in the act, "I promise to come back and play."

The kid delighted, by my choice of gesture, wrapped his tiny pinky around my long thin one saying, "It's a promise."

I dove in after Link and Sora. Swimming past the cliff tops that opened to an expansive body of crystal clear water. Some monkey was perched up top waving a basket cradle. Sora was hidden in a grassy corner with Link sneaking up to one side.

"Get away from me!" Sora spat, it'd just occurred to me that Sora never used any chakra since we crash landed in Ordona province. Heck he didn't even show anyone his hand. Link's dusty blue eyes showed a tinge of hurt. His elvish ears drooped while his whole body wilted. Link had never seen anyone have trust issues has he?

I climbed out sopping wet and sat down on the grass three feet away.

"Hey Sora," I softly called out, Sora whirled upon me eyes flashing, ready to attack. "Sora it's me, just me alright? You can relax, a few people saw your hand but they've made no deal about it. What is the big deal anyway?"

I knew Sora's father once made Sora's body ingest a couple hot pockets of Fox Demon chakra. It made all hell break loose once upon a time. His father tried to use him as a weapon even when once upon a time his father truly acted like a father at one point when Sora could barely remember. That and with Asuma's destruction, Chiriku, his other father figure getting pin cushioned for having a bird inside him. I could understand the whole trust issue, but that's just another sob story and I've heard one too many sob stories.

"Look I-it's not supposed to look this way, it just isn't!" Sora stammered, tucking his mangled hand into his loose sleeve by sheer force of habit.

I cupped Sora's cheek with my free hand and lifted up Sora's hidden hand with my right. Link flopped down between us. He watched us interact a little. Me inspecting the hand. Dang thing laid mangled, demonic looking and positively black. Wasn't it supposed to look like the old Fuzz Fart Kyuubi? It was looking more badger like with the white stripes and black claws. Now if only I could get a better look at the hand. Something told me that the Psycho Goddesses turning us into animals for their amusement affected us in more ways than one.

Sora glared electric daggers into Link's unsuspecting noggin. Link waited before he spoke, voice tenor/alto in tone with a smooth boyish quality.

"Does it hurt?" Link asked, pointing to the hand.

"Who the hell asked you!" Sora snapped and jiminy Christmas did he have to use the scary face, that trick is so kindergarten!

"But your hand," Link stated again, obviously used to wild tempers, "Does it hurt?"

"No," Sora muttered, and did one of the first things I've never seen him do, he just talked about the stupid hand, "It was an old scar from my father. Damn, gritch, at least he wasn't like my tou-san when I first remembered him. First he told me Asuma-sensei killed him and then persuaded me to waste village after village. I was cursed from my very first breath. I had no control over what I was doing. Even the monk's hated me yet my hand has always been an eyesore. Now it's all clawed and even more an eyesore. I usually don't care what people think but when they stare at this thing they start asking questions. I HATE QUESTIONS! . . . Just brings up bad memories."

". . .Oh . . .Oh! Sorry, sorry, I just wanted to make sure you're okay," Link suddenly apologized and went running.

SPLASH

. . . And fell into the lake.

"Pah! I wasn't walking on the shallow end you idiot!" Sora laughed at Link, "Pah-hahahahahaha you stupid elf!"

"Screw you!" Link hollered back flipping Sora the finger.

"Why you!" Sora yelled, "BEAST WAVE PALM!"

He summoned a huge gust of wind. Link bounced across the water like a skipped rock. The kids crammed around the water's edge to see what the fight was all about. Old sword maker Rusl walked in just in time to see Sora playing wild goose chase against the Link the sidestroke swimmer. I swam back to the tiny pier only to sit and look dejected.

"Clarity, . . . Hah . . . Hi," Colin greeted, he ran over to sit next to me on the little pier, "You wanna play."

"Don't worry I didn't forget our promise," I answered, "I'm just making sure a couple overgrown kiddies don't kill themselves."

"Oh," Colin answered, he looked down at his reflection than up and asked, "What's an overgrown kiddie?"

"Meh just someone being stupid," I drawled, "Y'know, picking fights, throwing things, and doing something stupid."

"You're doing something stupid," Colin remarked, "You're just sitting there letting them get hurt."

"Ah touche," I commended, "Though the last time I came between a warrior face off I got stalagtite through the gut."

"Ouch," Colin asked, "Did a goron do it?"

"Nuh-uh, it was a ninja," I murmured to which Colin said another Ouch.

Link went from Sidestroke to backstroke before gracefully swan diving underwater. Sora ran past Link. Sora started yelling obscenities in a foreign language. Malon covered Talon's ears who covered Beth's ears who in full circle covered Malon's ears. I plugged Colin's ears. Kids should not hear what Sora was saying. Link almost flipped Sora the finger but settled for blowing a raspberry. The chase started again.

"So," I chattered, "Fifty rupees Sora catches Link?"

"How about Fifty rupees Sora runs into a tree?" Colin surmised.

VMMMMMMMM

CRASH

YOWCH!

"Well Colin my good man," I stated giving him a good pat on the back, "Looks like I owe you fifty rupees."

"Yes," Colin nodded sagely, "Yes you do."

**Author's Note: I don't own Naruto or the Legend of Zelda. The setting I'm using is Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Please pardon the typos and grammar.**

**Summary: Hyrule Goddesses turn Sora and a disgruntled artist into a couple of fur balls before crash landing them in the Ordona province. Will the Hylians want to kill them or keep them?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone, wanted to post this while I have the time. Right now my story Little Boy Sora has been a surprising hit and I'm glad people like it. This particular chapter, shows Clarity's more human side and Sora and Link are at it again. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

Link to Trouble**

**Link's new Slingshot/Colin's new instrument**

* * *

I took my chance to look into my reflection at the spring. My waist length black hair still in its usual braid. Raw sienna eyes still as sienna as ever. My skin took on the tone of sun kissed porcelain but that was the only effect from the transformation. That scar on my back stayed the same as did my clothes; kimono top, black ninja boots, and black pants with a stripe of red ending at Mid-thigh.

I couldn't help getting this foreboding feeling in the pit of my stomach. How far deep did those animal transformations go? What purpose would someone have to turn us into animals, crash land us near civilization, and then turn us back to normal. I could see why they'd value Sora. He's a little powerhouse that's mastered enough wind Chakra like Hyrule wouldn't believe yet, I'm just a civilian with my head in a bingo book to boot.. What were those psycho-goddesses planning? Those Goddesses-eh, yeah Colin was shocked I called them bipolar psycho chicks-had something a lot more dramatic in mind.

Link was busy helping the townsfolk out. Turns out he's a real hometown hero in that angle. The kids had taken a shine to Sora. Even Malo was highly intrigued by Sora's ability to stand upright against a tree without assistance. I found a horse shoe reed handy. When Link played, Epona practically bowled him over in excitement. A horse who loves music, go figure. When Sora played it . . .

**(Flashback)**

"Hey Illiya," Sora called waving his good hand, "Watch this!"

"Watch what?" Illiya asked.

I ran away from Sora. Sure, Sora saw or heard what Link did. Maybe he wanted to try it too. Yet when I got the faintest sense that Sora was going to pull something with all that wind chakra gathered to his lips in 3 . . . 2 . . . 1. . .

Sora just rammed that reed to his lips and blasted air through the holes. Epona got spooked. She bucked and Link went soaring _sky high _before hitting a rock. Illiya still crumpled to the ground. She let the healing springs fill her ears with water to drown out Sora's awful dog whistle. I grabbed a rock and hurled it at Sora's head.

THUNK

Sora reeled from the force of a 95 hrs fastball.

"Ow!" Sora snapped.

"What was the dog whistle for!" I griped.

"Meh, divine retribution," Sora scoffed as if he still wasn't sore over Link flipping him the finger.

And just when Illiya and I got the bright idea to ring Sora's ever loving neck. Link found it in his heart to pick up the reed. He dusted it off. He filled his lungs then blew as hard he could. His puffy cheeks blushed with the hard effort and his ears flapped of their own accord. Same result, Epona got spooked. Epona clocked two knuckleheads for the price of one kick.

"So then what would you call that Clarity?" Illiya asked, she patted the water out of her ears while Epona whinnied and wondered why her Master and the idiot stood behind her.

"poetic justice," I surmised, "Either that or no standing behind the horse."

**(Flashback has ended)**

"Clarity!" a little voice yelled, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh Colin hi!" I greeted the little guy running my way. He had a ball and bag in hand and as I promised him, we'd meet by the spring. "So what is it you want to play today? Catch? Dodgeball?"

"How about we go see Epona today?" Colin answered, yup cute kid, I got a feeling he's going to throw me a lot of zingers despite how quiet he is by nature. "Ah . . . It's Epona's day off too from work and I promised to give her an apple today."

"Lemme guess, you want to check out Link's new slingshot too." I pondered following in Colin's direction. Colin froze a few moments and turned back to me.

"Am I that obvious?"

"A little and besides what kid doesn't want to see that slingshot?" I chuckled, "It's been the talk of the town all morning."

"I'm still curious about it though," Colin snubbed his nose with his fist, "Speaking of Slingshots, how did Sora get Epona to launch Link so high in the air? I could see Link flying all the way from my house."

Okay, it's really sad when a rivalry could be spotted three or four pastures away. I showed him the reed they both blew and Colin laughed his head off. How come he's not like this with the other kids I would only wonder. Talo picks on him a little but, he's also a loudmouth with a brash streak a mile wide. Set the brashness aside and he's a good kid. His brother Malo likes mind games and business deals, doesn't give Colin the time of day but he doesn't shun him off either. Then there's Beth, she's a bit of a fan girl, but she's been crushing on Link a lot like how I used to crush on George Clooney off the movies. Hey she's like 10 and looks at Link the same way fan girls go gaga over Justin something-or-whatever-that-rhymes-with-Beaver. I'm, so, behind the times.

"Um yeah," I mused, having to run to catch up with Colin, "You sure you want me to play something on that musical note."

"Could you?" Colin asked sweetly, "What reed can you play?"

I looked around and fiddled around in my pockets. I had a hair tie that could be useful. I picked up a box Link left lying around. No slingshot for me folks, I just wanted the box it came out of. Colin looked over my shoulder as I went to fasten the hair tie over the box, I plucked a cord . . .

**(Meanwhile at Link's House)**

Everyone were cheering over the Slingshot vs. Kunai/shuriken contest held by Link and Sora. Sora twisted and twirled in graceful fashion taking out any and all targets at once. He cucumber rolled; hit five targets. He backflipped to hit ten targets plus an open window. Link went from targets to deflecting blades with his slingshot when those things went close to taking an eye out.

SPING

PING

THUNK

"Ahhh-hah!" The kids cheered. Malo 's baby face jaw dropping in disbelief. Talo was dancing on his feet and Beth clutched her chest swooning. Link was already panting from the effort of run, stop, aim; run, stop, aim. Sora on the other hand, got cocky and back flipped into a rock. His last blade went flying. Colin was lucky I caught the thing before it hit his nose.

"Cool! Do it again! Again!" the kids cheered.

"Wait look! Sora's hurt!" Talo cried.

"As if," Malo remarked, "he's always getting himself beat up in one form or another."

Oh burn, that remark hit a bulls-eye. Sora was already running out of gauze for his head. He's made more trips to the healing fountain than any other kid around. Sora, already leaned forward, undoing a bit of garb to let me check his shoulder. The actions between us seven have become pretty routine as of late.

"Sora hurt himself again," Malo announced despite Sora's venomous pout of doom. "I'll get the alcohol."

"No you won't," Talo demanded, "You can't even reach the counter yet."

"Neither could you," Malo interjected, "I'll ask Mom to reach-"

"Men," Beth scoffed, "Wine does not serve as good disinfectant. I'll get the right stuff. Why don't you see how big his welt is this time."

"Ah . . . I've got the . . ." Colin piped up quietly, "If . . . Anyone . . . Okay never mind."

"Actually, Colin, we'll need them thanks," I whispered ruffling his hair.

"Clarity you don't have to reach that part," Sora quipped, "I can do that part just-RUSL KONBAN WA!" Sora's yell made me go into ear ache rigormortis, "How was your ventures today!"

"Sora," I deadpanned and poked his cheek away from my eardrums, "Rusl is that way. Don't kill my ears."

"Sorry just wanted to say hi," Sora squeaked, like a four year old. Rusl let out an understanding laugh. Hey for a master sword maker, he's been pretty easy going. Soft eyes, curly brown hair, common build and a weather face makes him so ordinary looking he'd blend into a crowd easily. Yet that mundane charm of his and lackadaisy nature is what sets him apart, that and laugh lines. His wife Uli, stated that Rusl looks really cute with his laugh lines.

"Good evening Sora, Clarity, I see you've heard about the gift I left you . . . Link." Rusl responded to which Link nodded, and as soon as everyone else was out of ear shot he muttered, "Thank you."

"For what?" Sora asked.

"Just for landing here," Rusl answered, "I don't know if Link has never been outside Ordon village before in his life, but I guess you are the first friend Link has ever had closest to his age."

Link was in ear shot shooting down a couple spiders with his slingshot. Problem is them suckers were _huge. _The size of dinner plates. Last time I researched those things were native to the more tropical regions of the Faron woods.

"We aren't exactly friends," Sora started with a flail thinking Rusl meant the romantic kissy-kissy boy friend before looking my way.

"Sora," I chided him, "What Rusl means is you're the first male peer to actually witness Link actually interact with besides Fado. Y'know just friends who happen to be guys."

"We fight like children,"

"You also challenge each other, like how you and Naruto pushed each other in your wind Chakra training," I explained; Rusl made no comment on who Naruto is, "Besides Link is a decent guy. I've met my share of folks and Link happens to be a really true friend . . . Aggressive maybe but really true friend kind of guy."

I left Link and Sora to their own devices and followed Rusl a little farther down the road. Rusl and Mayor Bo I know happen to be travelers. About as much as a traveler as I am. I flagged Rusl down. He turned and listened like I had all the time in the world.

"Hey Rusl, I think you might want to keep to the village tonight," I blabbed, I was trying to beat around the bush but I suck at being indirect.

"Clarity is something wrong?" Rusl asked, concern etched his features where laughter was supposed to be.

"Those freakin big spiders Link shot down are wildlife found farther north." I rambled, flailing my arms, to point, "As in _way _North and intruding wildlife at a doorstop usually means something far up the food chain will hop down here."

Rusl seemed to consider my thoughts for a moment and answered briefly, "I'll see what I can do Clarity. You were right about your talent dealing with places and people but I'm more worried about my son than anything else."

I almost tore my hair out. I almost screamed. I almost kicked and threw a hissy fit. RUSL WOULDN'T LISTEN! I was worried over everybody including him! The kind of dude that's selfless enough to get himself blown up if no one's careful.

"Rusl you . . . Ergh! . . . Okay maybe I'm worried. Rusl-watch-the-sword!" I screamed, curled into a ball Rusl had the blade ready in head lopper position, why? Ill never know, "I-promise-with-all-my-heart-to-make-sure-the-village . . . *inhale* . . . Is safe. I'm a total damsel when it comes to combat but please, please _believe me _that I want to make sure people are alive not crow chow."

Rusl put away his sword just as Colin came running up to greet me. I straightened up quickly and grabbed Rusl's hand in a firm hand shake. Rusl however squeezed my hand hard enough that bones almost snapped. His face was still chipper and the feeling in my gut said I'm-so-screwed. Did I just make a man-to-man promise or man-to-woman or peer-to-peer . . .

'_WHATEVER!' _my insane inner voice snapped, _'Woman or not that's man-to-man, you made a contract woman! SEE IT THROUGH!'_

"Hey Colin," I greeted the little blondie that came to meet me, "Did you have something you wanted to show me?"

"Yeah!" Colin lauded cheerily giving me up my little instrument, "I played your box harp and look what it drew. Clarity play it play it! What songs can you play?"

"Is anything really safe with this woman?" I heard Rusl mutter.

I strummed the hair band a few times. Some song I remembered off my I-pod seemed to just click. Dun-duh-dada-dada Dun, Duh-dada-dada Dun. Catchy tune, I didn't know half the words so I belted it.

"Armchair detective . . . What's your synopsis?" I sang and started doing a little jig before all hades broke loose, ". . . Cause Cushy Armchair is the wheels that you ride . . . Cushy armchair is the-GAAAAHH MAY DAY MAY DAY I'VE BEEN MAULED I'VE BEEN MAULED SOMEONE DIAL 911. Someone call ANIMAL PLANET. I'M GETTING SNUGGLY ATTACKED!"

I got crowded by four mammoth Ordon Goats, 25 clucky-plucky cuccos, two drooling donkeys and Link's music loving horse who couldn't keep her nose out of my face. Sora ran to wherever I was headed. The kids just stopped and stared. Link ran to catch his runaway horse. Colin was laughing his head off and Rusl . . . Well it's been the hardest bust-a-gut bellow I've ever seen him make all day. The cuccos pretty much laid eggs down my front when the livestock went stampeding away.

"Yo anyone up for Egg noodles?" I jibbed, "I feel like an omelet today."

". . . Adults can be so weird," Beth surmised with a wrinkle of her nose. She voiced the opinion nobody else spoke yet. Even though donkey one and donkey two got to following Sora like little lost puppy dogs and Fado came running, wondering where Mayor Bo's livestock ran away.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Legend of Zelda. The setting I'm using is Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Please pardon the typos and grammar.**

**Fun Trivia with Clarity Cratchet**

Konbon Wa-Good evening,

Song I was singing before the barnyard ran me over is "Armchair Detective™" by Reverend and the Makers. The band sings better than I do.

Toodles,

Clarity.


	4. Chapter 4

**Link to Trouble**

**Monkey Motor Business**

I was busy being zoned for the day, reading up on a few good books. When the wind suddenly picked up.

"Yo! Everybody down!" I yelled. The kids, even Epona, went ducking behind the village entrance when the gale exploded.

Link went tooth and claw up against Sora. Sora's hand claw knocked rounds with Link's wooden sword. Yes metal vs. wood; obvious disadvantage. Yet Link was learning surprisingly fast. What he didn't have in speed he made up for in precision. What he lacked . . . Well he catches on fast.

"BEAST WAVE PALM," Sora yelled, flashing his hidden hand making a gale of blue Chakra fly across the area. Link back trotted and jumped from the following gust. He left his underside wide open. A frenzy of blows exploded onto Link. He dodged and swung that blade. Sora just sidestepped grinning.

"What's the matter Link," Sora mocked, challenge evident in his voice, "Is that Sword there for looks? Don't just swing it! Block."

Sora grabbed Link by the collar and flung him; hard. Link gagged, air knocked out. He rolled from another near lashing. Sora pile drived between punches and kicks. Link jumped back blade glistening. Sora dove for the opening.

"SEEEEEEI!" Link spun twice fast. One hit glanced Sora's ribs. The second hit launched Sora into a tree.

"AWWWW!" the kids cheered, "Awesome!"

"Sora still keeps giving Link a run for his money," Malo surmised smugly.

"Nuh-uh!" Talo rebutted, "My man Link is still simply the best."

"I agree with Talo Link is still the coolest," Beth breathed dreamily, and Colin was still looking over my shoulder at the book.

"Colin, what about you?" Malo asked, "Help a guy out here."

Colin looked between Malo then Talo and Beth before deciding, "They're a lot stronger together than against each other."

The kids stopped short and looked at Colin like he lost his marbles.

"Nuh-uh we're asking who's the strongest." Malo demanded but that demand fell on deaf ears when another of Link's thrusts got Sora square in the stomach.

"Ow-wwoof," Sora barked, skidding back three feet farther into the dirt.

"Your vitals are wide open," Link announced to Sora in the tone of triumph, "Turn to your side, Sora or is that some fancy dance."

Sora growled, "IT'S NOT!"

Sora thrust his blade hand forward. Something furry caught his foot and away the monk tumbled. Sora struggled to sit up but as he did something slipped off his feet. Link's pursed lips curved into a wide u at the spectacle. A crazy little white monkey sashayed around the clearing using Sora's sandals for earrings.

"MY WATARI," Sora shouted.

"EEEEEEP!" screeched the little monkey and away it ran.

"Hey! That Monkey's been up to all sort of nonsense in the village! Get him!" Shouted the kids.

"Not if I get there first!" Sora raged. They barreled after them like a hawk after prey. The Monkey meanwhile screeched in the far distance, jumping up above the tree line every time Sora's kunai hit its hinny. Link scrambled after the kids.

"Clarity stay here," Link voiced, "Tell the others where I've gone."

He ran off and that was that. Am I actually going to listen? Heck no, not when whatever's up north is sending wildlife screaming down here. I could keep with Link at a sprint and but Sora I'd have to gallop after at a dead run. Maybe if I . . .

I shook my head furiously at that option. No use turning into a dog. To get around the forest I'd _need_ my opposable thumbs. I took the book back to Link's bookshelf. I'd need something to help me so why not look around there. I put the book back when a couple of odd parcels caught my eye. They were the souvenirs that Rusl brought Sora and I from his last trip to a place called Castle Town. Well, at least Rusl had left a note . . .

**(Rusl's letter)**

_Dear Clarity,_

_I . . . I don't know how much truth I can put into your theory about Trouble in Hyrule. Have you been keeping an eye on Colin and Uli for me? I hope you have. The little things you've pointed out to me in Ordona have been showing up farther and farther north. Monsters from other lands are seizing their chance for territory and the faron woods are their first stop before Ordona province. Politcally, we are not apart of Hyrule proper and while the guardians sleep, we fend for our own. Clarity watch over what you can and do whatever it takes to keep the village safe._

_Best wishes, _

_Rusl _

_P.S.: Clarity in this other Parcel I have found a pair of proper boots for Sora. Those old straw sandals of his won't last any longer._

Despite the sinking feeling in my gut, my lips broke into a wide grin. Leave it to Rusl to be concerned others more than himself. Reminded me of home. Struck a cord in my heart. How was everyone else back in Konoha?

"Okay," I announced to myself, "No chance left untaken and no regrets! I'll just go see if Fado has an extra horse."

**(Back at Ordona ranch)**

"I'm sorry Clarity but we don't have any _other _animals." Mayor Bo answered, crossing his arms in disgust. "If you want to ride something, you're going to have to buy it. This is not a tourist ranch."

"We have a donkey," Illiya suggested.

"I'll take it!" I answered

I slammed down every piece of money I had on the table, my life's saving, my pocket change; you name it and I threw it down. . . . Eh . . . Except for the parcels. Mayor Bo accepted every last rupee without another thought. Illiya looked at me questioningly behind her father's back. I mouthed "tell you later" as I followed Fado to the barn.

"This is . . . The donkey," I deadpanned.

Sure I wasn't expecting Black Beauty but this? This was the kind of animal Horse Judges would've shot. He looked at me with this sleepy look before hacking up a storm as it tried to bray. Poor thing, at first I was appalled then I pitied the poor slob. His shaggy grey coat had rough spots in places and his gigantic ears perked when he saw Fado open the gate and leaped. The sorry sod face planted.

"Wait a minute is this guy a donkey or a mule!" I inquired when I looked at its hooves. I didn't get too close but Fado stroked his blonde mane and made kissy faces.

"Yes you finally get a home you ah-dooba-dooba-doo." Fado cooed to which the steed hacked . . . Again.

"Whelp here you go, here's your ass," Fado answered, "You know I didn't know he was a mule."

"Does he come with a name?" I asked.

"Well he wouldn't react to anything else except for Get-off-the-lawn-you-ass!" Fado retorted.

HAW-HEE

WHAM

THUD

The mule just kicked his handler right where the sun don't shine. I didn't have time for this. I had to chase after Sora and Company. I got the guy by the lead and headed out. Colin stopped me.

"Clarity! Clarity!" Colin yelled then he noticed people were around and suddenly went to whispering, "The monsters . . . At the gate. Talo chased the monkey. He hasn't . . . They haven't come back Clarity and Sora's in danger."

"Don't you dare act reckless Clarity or so help me!" Illiya warned but too late.

I jumped on the mule's back yelling, "HI HO HOPKINS AWWAAAY!"

The next thing the village knew was some crazy woman holding onto dear life on a loping mule. Hopkins cleared the gate and trampled straight through the waters. Illiya went to yell at me something fierce but Hopkins pinned his huge ears back. He blurred through the village entrance past Link's house. He jumped the gate bashed his way through the door to the Drawbridge.

I was holding onto Hopkins' boney neck like sticky to a sticky note. Hot Dane was the donkey fast. What did they feed him, coffee beans and sugar? I saw my life flashing in front of my eyes. He lurched to a stop, I fell over Hopkins head and onto Sora's noggin.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU IDIOT!" Sora roared to the point I pulled him down to my eyelevel and glared.

We were surrounded by Bulbins. Little club wielders freaked at Hopkins arrival. Little green monsters laughed at my entrance. They banged their clubs and wobbled forward. An inhuman cry blabbering from their maws.

"Oh don't worry, I'm the hero to the rescue," I snapped, "Now enough with the banter let's motor."

"And why should I?"

"THAT'S WHY!" I yelled, nearly 30,000 other monsters were barreling through the trees. Some galloped like wild animals. Some rode giant pigs off cliffs. Some head butted into each other but they all kept coming. Droves upon droves of the uglies.

Hopkins was prancing around spinning clockwise. He loved to run. He loved his new job already! He dashed almost over the top of us. I mounted onto his back and flung Sora upon his withers like a saddle bag. Sora yelled obscenities. Hopkins reared and away he whooshed into the sunset. Yeah this would've looked so heroic if Hopkins didn't hack an extra kidney halfway into Faron Woods.


	5. Chapter 5

**I made some adjustments so that this chapter fits the chapter. It's been proofread and I've discovered something. The kids in this story act a lot differently in the game. Fado is actually the same age as Link though he makes for a funny looking teen. In this story, even Fado is older than Link. Still that's how some of my fanfictions go. Something always gets flipped on its ear. **

**Okay . . . on second thought lots of things get flipped on its ear. Including homework, and plots going haywire. I'm tempted to make Clarity carry a medical kit around. Since . . . well in my stories I give her little to nothing anyway unless I want to make things worse. Hence the title. Link is still Link and Sora is finally acting like his old self . . . I hope.**

**Enjoy the story. **

**

* * *

Link to Trouble**

**Mutual Consensus**

* * *

Hopkins was a mule on a mission. He trotted merrily along, hard enough to make his riders bounce. Sora crossed his arms and huffed to show he absolutely did not like being a human saddle bag. As for me, I learned never to trot a barebacked mule. If my hind end wasn't numb from the constant spanking then my entire hips bones felt like they were going to dislodge from the-oomph.

"Whoa Hopkins let's stop here," I soothed, Hopkins stopped to a halt and reared. I rolled right off him. Sora tumbled on top of me.

BANG-BOP-BONK

"Clarity could you CONTROL YOUR STINKY STEED!" Sora yelled right in my ears.

SLAP

I threw a rock at him. His nose spurted from the impact and my tiny rock toss sent him sprawling across the forest floor.

"Put some Dane shoes on your STINKY FEET!" I fumed back, "Lose the attitude, quit insulting my little friend and go fly a kite."

"I won't fly a kite until you jump a cliff you Harpy-" Sora spat then pulled a face yelling, "OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"Been there, done that, and have the scars to prove it!" I bragged dropping an even bigger rock on his bare foot.

Sora spun and I waltzed behind him. He grabbed me into a head lock. I licked his arm causing him to squirm. I skittered my way around his right jab. We tumbled over a tree root.

CHOMP

Something bit me. Teeth seeping in at eithier side. It growled and ewww, the disgusting thing drooled. I tried to wiggle but those teeth just wiggled further into my flesh. I tried stumbling away. Sora karate chopped the thing at the head. He kicked it. The beast screamed and fell off my torso.

"Disgusting," Sora grimaced. He flung the beast-plant _thing_ away, "What was that thing."

"A . . . Deku Baba," I bemoaned remembering my reading, yuck, I had saliva in my _wounds_, "Nasty plant, big teeth, and usually found in the Northern Forest temple in North Faron woods-I am so totally not eating salad ever again!"

"Looks like a bloated chestnut on a string," Sora scoffed and I personally ignored him.

"C'mon Sora any kids that followed you out the farthest?" I inquired getting back on subject to the runaway children.

To which Sora muttered, "Talo outran me."

"Well . . . What did you do?"

"I stubbed my toe on a rock, screamed bloody murder, then you kidnapped me," Sora blabbed, "I would've been fine by myself if you hadn't shown up."

Holy cow, and I thought I was bitter when it came to being rescued. Then again, I did kind of rant, rave, treated the kid like a bag of beans, and trotted a mule to the point we both felt like we got hit by a Mac Truck. I deserved to be yelled at. Hopkins however was nowhere around, he was busy cowering behind . . . Epona the Horse!

My heart galloped gleefully. Was this the same mare Link rode? If she was here, then we were on the right track. I whistled the same tune I heard Iliya hum that got the local cats to curl into her laundry when she was hanging the Tighty-Whities. Epona's ears perked and she happily dog trotted. I stood back, just as I 'd seen Colin do, to let Epona have an extra three feet to put on the breaks. Her whinny carried for miles as I went to stroke her smooth neck.

"Hey how'd you do that?" Sora piped up, his eyes lightened going from slate grey to a ash tree brown. Huh, now that I noticed it. I never knew Sora had hazel eyes.

"I . . ." I was about to speak but then I remembered Nayru's words when she said _your true form only lies in another's eyes. _In Sora's eyes I was a vindictive, violent and stupid woman. How can I deny it myself? I bossed him around then with Colin, I . . . was nice to the kid cause he is a very kind kid . . . Just like Sora and I was too stupid to notice it.

"Well, Sora, the one who taught me this was actually Colin." I honestly told him, "And Iliya . . . After . . . I . . . got run over by a goat. Don't look at me like that Sora, I learned the hard way but anyway, the real key points to avoid are standing in front, that's where I got ran over, and standing in back, mean kick. In fact, you stand sideways in the same way I'm standing right now."

"Like this?" Sora asked, a bandaged knuckle pressed gently to brush Epona's chestnut neck.

"Perfect," I praised and unwrapped an apple slice from my cargo pocket, "now hold your hand out flat with the apple."

Sora gaped in surprise. Epona's lips tickled the skin of his hand with the breeziest of touches. She regarded Sora with a leery eye as the boy looked at her with wide eyed innocence. Something about the way she gently knocked her large chestnut head into Sora's ribs said, _Hey, this kid's alright_. Sora tittered at the contact as the dopey mule Hopkins nuzzled him from behind.

"Ha-ha-ha-hey heh heh hey that tickles! That ti-I-ckles!" Sora chortled aloud, his hands were full petting Epona's massive shoulder and scratching Hopkins' humongous ear, surprised me when he suddenly went on a tangent down memory lane, his hazel eyes turning midnight blue against the forest backdrop, "The first time I got rescued was when I was five."

**(Flashback)**

_I wasn't rescued from Monsters. I was rescued from myself. I came home from training one day to the temple of fire. The monks spoke in harsh whispers about my father. My father died that day. _

"_Did you hear," They kept asking, "Kazuma-san died."_

"_Good riddance, a lowly pariah deserved to die like a stupid dog."_

_That phrase was the straw that broke the camel's back. I felt suffering. I felt ashamed. In my heart of hearts I wanted to believe my father could do no wrong. I threw a tantrum. I was five. I didn't care._

_My hand started throbbing. I screamed as I felt my very bones get assailed by pain. It felt . . . It felt . . . I can't describe it._

**(Flashback paused)**

"Like pins and needles?" I asked.

Sora nodded, he wasn't finished with the story.

**(Flashback Continued)**

_The day my hand got mangled into a claw was the day I went berserk. I attacked everyone I could out of rage. How infantile do you think that is. A five year old slashing at adults and making them bleed. I'm a monster, I deserved the glares they gave me._

_Lord Chiriku was the one that finally stopped me. It wasn't until then that the Fire Temple found out I had demon chakra coming out of my pores. They didn't know. __I . . . I didn't know.__ My father made me a monster. I didn't find out until years later that my father made me a monster._

**(Flashback End)**

"And that's why you don't hold your father in very high reguard?" I surmised, I was tempted to put in my two cents worth but that would've only resulted in another petty argument.

"I love my father," Sora stated, but his eyes turned opaquely cold, "But he wasn't father of the year. A father is supposed to be there for his son. Not use him as a weapon of mass destruction. Enough said."

I felt a chakra flare coming from the Northwest gate. Link stood by, watching, waiting, listening. I wouldn't be surprised if he heard everything. The guy could hear a pan flute in a snow storm. He's as quiet as a mouse.

Sora glared in Link's direction. A challenge gaze for the elven eared guy to say something. Would Link get angry? Would he be naïve? Would he be aggressive? Would he try to be smart or maybe a smart elect? I couldn't read Link any better than the last Uchiha.

"You're right," Link answered, Sora did a double take.

"Oh my gosh," I gushed, "Mark the occasion! I think we all reached a mutual concensus."

Link said it again, "You're right . . . A fatherrrrr . . . Should be there for his son."


End file.
